Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Descendants
*Lars Magnus Wingblad, a carpenter journeyman who married Brita Christina Ökneberg **Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who married Margareta Kristina Höglund (1819-1854) ***Antonette Kristina Winblad (1853) ***Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) ***Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) who was born on June 11, 1854 and died after 1901. **Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who married Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) ***Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant ***John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a priest, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States ****Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Tony Winblad, who married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and later married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schuyler Winblad line in California and Nevada *****Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who was born in Cuba and married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on his return to New York ******Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) *****Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) ******Janice Ann Winblad (1935-1996) Nicholich line in New York and in Utah *****Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who was born in the Bronx, New York and married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) and had no children ****Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant ****Mary Winblad (1889-1890) who died as an infant ****Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant ****Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Freudenberg line in New Jersey *****Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) who married Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) aka Peter Van Deusen *****Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) *****Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) who had a child with Eddie Ganlan and later married John Earl Borland I (1924-1986) and later married Albert Brindley. ****John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis ****Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey, and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928) and after her death he married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986) *****Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) ***Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg Wahlberg line in Sweden ****Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-?) who was born on April 19, 1878 and married Lisa ****Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) who was born on April 19, 1880 ****David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) who was born on September 09, 1882 and made a trip to New York City on August 20, 1901 and later married Jenny ****Gertrude Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) who was born on April 13, 1884 and married Håkan Dahl ****Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) who was born on February 06, 1886 and married Nanny Bergström (1889-1983) and he died on July 26, 1980 ****Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) who was born on July 18, 1887 and married Ivar Moen (1889–1953} ****Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-?) who was born on November 29, 1888 and married Karl Oscar Ohde (1873-1941) on May 26, 1914 ****Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) who was born on September 24, 1891 and married Olga ****Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984) who was born on September 12, 1900 and married Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) on July 18, 1920, and lived in Sundsvall where she died Enström line in Sweden ***Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant ***Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military ***Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) Kempe line in Sweden ****Karl Anders Julius Kempe (1887-1968) who married Selma Elisabet Segerblom (1888-?) and later married Maria Wennsten (c1890-?) *****Ulla Margareta Kempe (1932- ) ******Bitte Kempe (1966- ) ****Johan Ragnar Kempe (1888-1979) who married Alfhild Sofia X (1891-1975) ****Richard Nicholaus Kempe (1889-1952) who was married ****Ivar Johannes Kempe (1890-1975) who was married and later divorced on December 04, 1944 and he died in Stockholm ****Elsa Johanna Kempe (1892-1970) who married a Sjöberg (c1890-1959) ****Gustaf Teodor Kempe (1895-1977) who married Ingrid Margareta X (1896-1984) on October 01, 1922 ****Jonas Harald Kempe (1897-1983) who married Anna Sofia X (1895-1986) on November 22, 1924 ***Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö and never married, and became a teacher herself in Ytterlännäs Category: Descendants pages Category:Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)